


Meet Thor!

by Mysana



Series: The Extraordinary Life of Darcy Lewis (Much to her Fathers' Worry) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysana/pseuds/Mysana
Summary: Despite the NDA induced carpal tunnel, Darcy doesn't regret meeting Thor





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies (is that too creepy?), so this is super duper short and can be read as a one shot, HOWEVER I plan on writing a Meet ___! for each of the Avengers in turn and creating one larger story while I work on crafting a longer and more... you know... plottish story called Down the Rabbit Hole about living with the Avengers as well as Leaving 221B which is a post season 3 to Avengers movies link over. Both are for this series - please let me know which one you want first!

When Darcy met Thor (by which she means felling him with a single hit) she was extraordinarily thankful for the taser gripped tightly in extremely sweaty hands and the two spare charges in her bag. She also vaguely remembers thinking: ‘ _I got this’_ before everything went to hell and she learned, ‘ _I don’t got this’._ She remembers, vaguely, that this was a time before she and Jane had become ridiculously codependent. When Darcy first met Thor, Darcy was still a university student, in New Mexico with the crazy Dr. Foster for six college credits. _Oh how things change_. 

When Darcy first met Thor she was struck by how utterly gorgeous he was, and that he was completely insane. Honestly, sometimes she thinks that he gave her his crazy and now they’re living in a giant hallucination. She wanted to call Dad so badly when it all started. She nearly did. Instead she watched as Jane fell in love. As a vague yet menacing government agency (full feature including fearful whispers from Eric) took Jane’s life work. It was a little sad, but mostly it was terrifying. Also, when she signed up to this: she was not prepared to give up her _iPod_. Like, that thing had like so much awesome music. (And also a panic button that _both_ Dad _and_ Uncle Mike had insisted on when she decided to go to Culver University.) Losing it sucked. At this point, she wanted to call Dad rather less. Also, she was a little _tiny_   bit afraid of being arrested for having pirated the music. They couldn't actually arrest her for that - right? 

Then she finally got to call Dad and Papa. But! She had to speak that double speak that meant she spoke empty platitudes and put emphasis on how upset she was to have _dropped her iPod in the toilet_. She had to listen to the empty gap that meant that Papa had gasped. Had to listen as Dad and Papa shared a look and said, “be safe”. Had to remember that when they said that, they knew how dangerous it could get. Mostly because she had to confirm that, “Uncle Mike is too busy to visit this year?” And understand that she was alone. That Uncle Mike wouldn’t be able to get there in less than an hour. So, if something happened. She was sort of doomed. 

She really wished she still had Papa’s gun with her. 

Meeting Thor was falling down the rabbit hole, which don’t mistake her, was _terrifying_. Yet. She can’t find it in her to regret it. Trouble has always followed Darcy, but this is the first time it held a blessing as well as a curse. Because, as much as she hated having to sign a trillion NDAs once Thor disappeared. As much as she nearly wet herself meeting the Destroyer (capital letters even).  She really liked the way Agent iPod Thief gave her appraising looks and said how brave she was for helping to evacuate other civilians. (Even if he didn’t give back her iPod.) 

So yeah, meeting Thor was PTSD inducing (not that she didn’t have it already) and it was expensive (she had to get new insurance because apparently three separate town-destroying-incidents counts as a pattern. Ugh.) but she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Too bad she couldn’t tell anyone (yet).

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know which one you want first:  
> Leaving 221B -  
> Chronologically first and the set up for Darcy Lewis' Family. It covers What Happened to Mary? and What Happened to Baby Hamish? as well as Darcy's exciting first few years with John and Sherlock. It will be a lot of fluff but also kinda dark and may include Moriarty. IT WILL BE DARK (at some points).
> 
> Down the Rabbit Hole -  
> Mostly fluff but maybe a bit of plot. The main ship is undecided and I am taking suggesting. It will be set in Avengers Tower and will be mostly about Darcy's growth and her relationship with the people in the tower.


End file.
